The Human Pokemon
by Kuvaisruler
Summary: The Legend of the Human Pokemon will take a new trainer on the journey of her life
1. Default Chapter

Hiyas all! This be my first pkmn fic, but not me first fic… my first fic bombed… anywho, I am glad to introduce a story that I have had in my head for God knows how long… (5 years?)… it just took me forever to actually put it down onto paper. It gets sorta complicated, so if neone has ne questions (love Internet speaking) please place them in the reviews and I will answer when the next chappie comes out in the author's notes. Got Vampires: the Masquerade Bloodlines yesterday… (short is VTM:B) having fun so far… alright, so, here begins the story, and I hope that you all enjoy it!

Legends are created to spur people's imaginations and give them something to believe in.

Illauna, Legend Hunter

The Legend of the Human Pokemon goes back almost to the beginning of time, if not at the very beginning. There is supposedly a pokemon wandering the earth as a human, but does not know what he or she really is. Only twice in the time frame of the earth has a strangely beautiful pokemon ever shown up. Many people disregard this particular legend because it seems so far-fetched. However, our story does not begin with the Human Pokemon itself, it begins the day a young girl begins her journey as a trainer…

Santia's alarm clock rang at 10:00 in the morning. Santia grumbled, rolled over in her bed, and knocked the clock on the floor in an attempt to stop the ringing. She rolled back over in frustration, then struggled to get out of bed. _I shouldn't have stayed up so late_ she thought. She rolled out of bed onto the floor, her brown hair looking like something a horror movie star would wear. After turning off her alarm clock, she scratched her head sleepily and staggered over to the bathroom. The sudden cold blast of the shower water woke her up abruptly, and her hand shot for the handle. Her hand came in contact with the handle, but her index finger was jammed. Cursing quietly to herself, she warmed the water up and washed her hair. After drying her hair and fixing it into her usual style (straight down), she wandered downstairs for breakfast where her dad was waiting. "Today's a big day for you, Santia. Your beginning your journey as a trainer today. You already know that comes with big responsibilities. All your mom and I can say is, good luck." Smiling, her dad stepped aside and let Santia pass to the breakfast table, where a big stack of pancakes waited for her. Santia was born with a huge appetite, but she never seemed to gain any extra weight. So, in about 5 minutes, the stack was gone and Santia was out the door on her way to Professor Birch's lab. It was a perfect day to start her day as a trainer; the sky was blue and cloudless, the taillow were chirping, all seemed to be perfect. SEEMED to be. The ground trembling disturbed the peace. Suddenly a large tauros burst out from the brush and charged towards Santia, knocking her down gently.

Santia had raised that tauros since he was a calf, so she was quite used to all of his tricks. "Alright, you caught me off-guard. Get off of me, you stink. I'll give you a bath later today." Santia shoved the happy tauros off of her and continued to Birch's lab, with the tauros following happily behind. Santia came across the lab and a cool breeze welcomed her as she opened the door. "Ah! I've been expecting you, Santia, for some time now!" Professor Birch exclaimed. "I'm afraid that your tauros will have to stay outside…" Santia turned around to discover that the tauros had followed her inside. "Go wait outside, you know you're not supposed to be inside buildings," she hissed at the tauros. Sulking, the tauros reluctantly went back outside. "Now then, you are here today to begin your journey as a pokemon trainer. To begin, you need your first pokemon." He gestured towards three poke-balls on the table next to him. "Take your pick from mudkip, a water/ground type, Treecko, a grass-type, or Torchic, a fire-type. You may have whichever one you choose, but remember: each one has their own weaknesses, so choose carefully." It took a while for Santia to think of the challenges ahead and which pokemon she would start out with to tackle those challenges. "I'll take the torchic." She finally said. Birch smiled and handed her the poke-ball with the torchic inside. "A good choice. Most trainers want power early on, but with enough love and care, your torchic will become quite a formidable opponent in battle." Santia accepted the poke-ball with a smile. "I'll call you Blaze," she whispered to the ball. "Oh, and before you go, take this Pokedex and these poke-balls. The balls you can use to capture pokemon in and the pokedex identifies unknown pokemon for you." Santia took the pokedex and the balls from Birsh and headed out the door. "Good luck out there, Santia." Birch called after her. Santia smiled to herself. She had only just begun and already she had two pokemon. "I don't need luck," she whispered to herself. "I have my friends."

Yay…short but interesting, no? anywho, I hope that you enjoyed it!

SEEYAS!


	2. New Beginnings

Shut up lizzy… you should very well know by now that my stories have short chapters… and im not THAT useless either… person who cant remember a thing about 9th grade English class… EAT IT! AND im not like you, I don't type 10 freaking pages of stuff for one chapter. Ha. Yes, Illauna is in here somewheres, but you'll never kno-ow, ha hi ha hi ha-ha… ok… if theres other people reading this, IGNORE IT. Its just useless banter that we do. Anyways, id like to introduce the second chapter. Woo. Still cant get over the fact that someone erased my ruby version…waaaaah… heh, yesterday my bearded dragon lizard responded to his name! I LUV KITTY! I wanna go home and pet him… but im stuck at school doing this in between assignments… neways, enough blabbling and more chaptering…

Santia had just stepped foot out of Birch's lab with two pokemon in tow, a rare thing for most starting trainers. Just for fun, she had nicknamed the tauros Brick (she couldn't think of a better name). The road to Oldale Town was a short one, but it would take her at most 2 days on foot to get there. The path to Oldale winded through an open field filled with wurmple, poochyena, and zigzagoon, and for an inexperienced trainer, that was a small obstacle to overcome. Santia's blue eyes shone through her sunglasses as she gazed up into the sky at the clouds and the occasional flock of taillow. _My first day on my journey… I hope everything turns out to be OK._ She felt a nudge on her back and turned to see Brick staring at her with glazed eyes. "Hehe… no, I didn't bring any treats this time. We'll get some at the poke-mart in Oldale," she said reassuringly. The tauros grunted with dismay and trotted over to a nearby bush to munch on its leaves. Santia sat down on the grass and opened up her pack and pulled out two sandwiches; one ham and the other peanut butter. She reached for her belt and let loose Blaze, her new torchic. Blaze cocked his head at the peanut butter sandwich that Santia offered to him, then he grabbed it with his mouth and ran off to eat it somewhere. Santia laughed to herself for a bit, then she reached over for her ham sandwich, only to find that it was gone, not to mention noticing the tracks that led into the brush.

(HA, I made a paragraph! EAT IT lizzy!)

Santia and Blaze followed the tracks. They led to a hole in the ground; a zigzagoon's den. "Gimme back my sandwich, you little thief in there!" Santia yelled into the hole. Her reply was met with a handful of dirt flung into her face. Grumbling to herself and her stomach, she got down on her knees and reached into the den. She felt dirt, then something warm and fuzzy, then it bit her. Santia yanked her hand out of the den in pain, only to find that the zigzagoon was still attached. She flung it off and it landed sofly on the ground a few feet away. "Blaze! Stop it with your Leer!" The torchic immediately obeyed her command. Blaze hopped in front of the dazed pokemon, his eyes glowing yellow. The zigzagoon was momentarily paralyzed with fear. "Alright! Now, hit it with your Scratch!" Blaze moved to obey again, but was stopped by a flying furry force that knocked him back into Santia. Santia helped up Blaze then glared at the zigzagoon, who was doing some sort of victory dance. Blaze suddenly cried in pain as he tried to stand up, for the zigzagoon had broken his leg. Then Brick suddenly charged out from the brush and rammed the zigzagoon into a rock. Dazed and in pain, the pokemon lay still as it tried to figure out what kind of vehicle hit it. Santia saw the opportunity and threw a ball at the dazzled zigzagoon. The pokemon disappeared in a flash of light, the ball twitched once, twice, then lay still. Santia had caught her first pokemon on her own. She picked up the ball and put it on her belt. "I'll have to think of a name for you later. Right now, I'm starving."

A few empty berry bushes later, Santia finally spotted the sign that said "Welcome to Oldale!" Relieved, she wandered into the small town. Her relief was short-lived though. A large man rammed into her, knocked her down, and took off with her bag. "HEY!" she yelled after him, but it was no use. Brick let out a series of loud grunts and then charged after the man. The thief thought he was in the clear, only to look back and discover that a raging tauros was after him. Fleeing for his life, he scrambled up a nearby tree, only to be knocked out of the tree when Brick charged straight into it. The thief could not escape with a mad tauros breathing down his neck, so he didn't move a muscle. The local authorities soon took the man into custody, after Santia had to pry Brick away from the guy first, and it's not easy to pry a tauros away from anything. A few hours later, Santia was in the lobby of the pokemon center, where she was waiting to hear how Blaze's leg was doing. The doors opened and Nurse Joy came out. "Your torchic is doing fine. He won't be able to battle for a while as the leg heals up, or walk for that matter. I recommend that you keep him inside his poke-ball until then, only letting him out for a stretch and fresh air every so often." Santia sighed, relieved, thanked Nurse Joy and scooped up the torchic in her arms. The torchic chirped weakly, obviously in pain. "It's okay. I won't make the same mistake again. We'll find you some easy opponents and then move on from there," she whispered reassuringly to Blaze. Blaze chirped happily and then fell asleep in her arms. Santia smiled and returned Blaze to his poke-ball.

Ha. Eat the three pages that are mine. I'm too lazy to change the font back. Yay. New chapter coming soon… heh, I did this all in one class period. Aren't you roud of me? All you failures at life smacks self… sorry. Sometimes I let my inner demons take over… anywho…

SEEYAS!


	3. Dreams

Hello! Luv reviews, they make me the happy 1. so cold in my BCIS class, which is where I write all my fics… hate the cold… YAY! 1 more weeks of school left, then its time to retreat to the dark depths of my lair (my room) to write the fics and blow things up. MONKEY DANCE…haha… coldness….. gah… so…here's the next part of the fic!

The world was so cold in the Beginning. Hardly any living thing would stand it. The world was not a molten ball of rock; it was a cold, dead planet, floating in space. The warmth of the sun could not penetrate the barrier of cold that surrounded the earth. A lone figure walked the barren, frozen plains of the dead world. It took in everything, surveying the landscape; almost determining what should go where. Suddenly, the figure glowed a bright yellow, and from the epicenter of the light shone an almost angelic figure, long flowing hair, and eyes that burned a bright white. The human-like figure was armored in classic platemail, but despite the apparent weight, the figure could move very fast and agile. The figure had no legs, instead its body trailed off into a long whisp. The strange figure rose up into the air and looked down at the frozen ground. Then it spread its arms wide, and soon the entire planet was covered in the glow. When it disappeared, the planet was covered in lush, green forests, gigantic blue oceans, vast deserts and high mountains. The very first pokemon to walk the face of the earth began to awaken, stirring as though they had slept for a hundred years…

Santia woke up abruptly from the dream. It had seemed so real, almost too real for her to take in all at once. The worst part was, she was seeing the dream through the eyes of that strange figure. Santia shook the memories of the dream out of her head and got out of her cot in Oldale's pokemon center. She had become sort of a local celebrity due to Brick's actions the other day, so she didn't hesitate to achieve discounts on food and supplies. Her newly acquired zigzagoon she named Bandit, and a bandit he was. In the course of time between his capture and Santia's letting him out of his ball, he had stolen around 50 items from other trainers during a few battles. Bandit always returned to her with the contraband, but Santia always returned it back to their original owners. Because of this, bandit had begun to take a grudge against Santia because she was not accepting his gifts, and she knew that. Another thing was that a woman had been following her since Brick's incident the other day, spying on Santia and the like. The woman had long, jet-black hair, a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, black jeans, black shoes, and a pair of black sunglasses blocked her eyes. Santia didn't know why the strange woman was following her, but she tried to make sure the woman never got a chance to speak with her.

After their breakfast, the team decided to go out and do some training exercises along the small lake north of Oldale. There she trained both Blaze, her torchic, and Bandit in speed, whereas Brick was trying to build up his strength by toppling large boulders, and sometimes shattering them if he got frustrated enough. Since Bandit was more agile than Blaze, she had Blaze try to hit Bandit with ember. It took a long time before Blaze finally hit Bandit with an ember attack. Suddenly Santia noticed the frustrated tauros charging towards an unstable rock face. She called out to Brick, but it was too late. The tauros' head came into contact with the face, and an eerie silence fell over the area. A loud rumbling sound emitted from the rock face, then large boulders began to fall down. Santia thought fast and returned her pokemon to their balls and yelled at Brick to run away as fast as he could. Brick unwillingly obeyed. Santia began to run herself, but a stray rock in the path caused her to trip and fall down. Turning around in horror, she raised her arms up to shield herself from the mass of boulders coming down upon her…

HA! CLIFFHANGER! WOO! Hope you all enjoyed my SHORT chapter…

SEEYAS!


	4. Shadows

Well, I have vanished for a while, sry bout that.. newho I am back! Woot… so much has happened while I was away…so im not gonna talk about it. Neways, heres the next chapter… and this time… I shall try to make it readable… and sorry the first couple of paragraphs are double spaced.. i have no idea what happened...

CHAPTER THREE

Santia closed her eyes and waited for the rocks to hit her. After a while, she opened them

up again and discovered that the rocks were floating in mid-air above her. She scrambled

to her feet and looked around frantically. She then spotted the weird woman who had

been following her around. The woman smirked and then held out a master ball and

returned a pokemon.

The rocks then fell down, forming a dust cloud. Santia coughed and

moved out of the cloud, only to find that the only living thing in sight was Brick. The

tauros cocked his head at her, then trotted over to see if she was okay. Santia patted the tauros reassuringly, then spotted a pokeball on the ground with a note attached to it.

"Hello. This pokemon is for you. Train him well, he will do you good. You have skill, and much more than that. A link in a chain has been broken, and you must figure out where it went. Go to the cemetery at midnight tonight. There you will meet a good friend of mine. He looks scary, but he will never harm a living being… purposely anyways. Be there.

Illauna

a.k.a. The Creepy Woman Who Has Been Following You Around.

Santia smiled at the last remark on the note, and she picked up the ball and threw it. Out popped a larvitar, and Santia furrowed her brow. _A larvitar? But they're so hard to train. All they do is eat rocks._ Which is exactly what the larvitar started doing. Santia sighed and returned the pokemon then looked at her watch. "Okay… it's 3 o'clock in the afternoon… so I have about nine hours to make up my mind if I want to go to the cemetery. Besides, it's not like Illauna will know where I am." Santia told herself

After passing the day off in Oldale by searching for pokemon (she happened to wander across a wingull and poochyena, which she both captured) and sightseeing, Santia wandered into the pokemon center for the night. "'Scuse me Nurse Joy, but is there any room available tonight for me to sleep in?" Santia asked. Nurse Joy put her finger to her chin and thought for a moment. "Why, yes, I do believe we have one room available to the public that's not being used at the moment. You may stay in it for the night if you want. It's the last door on the left down that hallway." Nurse Joy said. After thanking Nurse Joy, Santia gathered up her things and headed into the room.

It was almost completely bare except for a bed in the corner by a large window that just happened to face the cemetery. _Wonderful… just the place I never wanted to see._ Santia thought to herself. She put her things down and had to drag Brick inside the room, for he never really liked hospitals. Too many strange smells (not to mention sharp objects). After laying down a rather large blanket for Brick to sleep on, Santia wandered the hallway until she found a bathroom. There she dressed herself and did all the basics of getting ready for bed.

Santia went back to the room and found Brick dead asleep. She smiled and then crawled into her bed and pulled the covers over her head, turning away from the window. After a few minutes of debation and tossing and turning, she finally fell asleep………

Santia suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. She had a bad feeling inside her stomach. She sat upright in her bed and looked around quickly. Nothing was there except for Brick, who was snoring loudly. Santia relaxed a bit, and was about to go back to sleep when she heard whispering. "_Santiaaaa….. Santiaaaa…. I know where you arrrreeee…..I know where you sleeeeeppp….. I know everything about youuu….."_

Santia began to panic. She frantically searched her backpack for some sort of object to wield as a weapon when the voice called again. _" Weapons are uselessss….. there is no need to fighttt….. it is futillee….." _Santia leapt out of bed with a rather large book in hand and started searching the room. She slowly made her way over to the window, where she made herself look outside. There was nothing there, save for the wind and the cemetery.

"…Maybe I'm imagining these things…" Santia tried to reassure herself, but failing miserably. She went over to check on brick, who was still dead (asleep), then turned around and screamed. A big pair of glowing crimson eyes stared at her from outside the window. She fell down due to surprise, then threw the book at the window. The book bounced off the window, but the eyes disappeared. Gasping heavily she managed to stand up as Nurse Joy ran in "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!" She chuckled to herself. "Oh, I am so sorry for saying that… the cemetery is, after all, right outside the window." Nurse Joy looked at the clock "My my, it's almost midnight. You'd better get some sleep. And try not to have any more nightmares, you're startling the patients." As Nurse Joy left, Santia ran over to the window and looked out of it again. Still nothing.

Santia picked up the book and put it back in the bag. Surprisingly, Brick never woke up, sound asleep. Santia collected herself, and sat in her bed. "I told you not to fight…" a voice said behind her. She whirled around (falling off the bed in the process) and there, inside the room by the window, was a man. He was tall, skinny, and pale. His messy black hair fell below his shoulders and concealed a pair of gleaming red eyes, which happened to highlight three stripes below each eye. His garb was a long sleeved black shirt, and black dress pants and shoes. He looked to be in his 20's. The man smiled, and reached out his hand to help Santia off the floor. "I do apologize for that. I really didn't mean it. I confess, I was a little bored." Santia grabbed his hand, then let go. It was ice cold. "Oh… sorry about that too. There's a lot of things I need to explain to you, but now is not the time. I am here to give this to you, and that is all."

The man pulled from behind his back and old dusty tome that seemed to be thousands of years old. "This is for you to study, so says Illauna, whom I believe you have already met before. I would finish it as soon as possible. After all, you don't have all eternity, unlike some of us." He smirked, gave a little salute, then vanished. Santia was flabbergasted. She stared at the old book for a while before setting it down on the floor next to her backpack. She finally found the will to fall asleep, assuring herself that this was all a dream, and nothing really happened.

WOOTIE! It be done. Hehe.. I like using funny words… flabbergasted… hehehehe… allrighty, hope ya liked it… hope you weren't too scared either :P newho…

SEEYAS!


	5. Visions

Hooray! Next chapter coming up in a moment… been addicted to Black and White 2 ever since I got it last week…. last Thursday to be exact. Oh well… its fun being evil… oh.. and do some people think im crazy…? (mr. Jedi dude…teen titans rule…) neways, heres the next part of the chapter, hope ya like!

CHAPTER 4

It wasn't a dream after all. As soon as Santia woke up, she saw the old book that the strange man had given her the night before. She shook her head, then placed the book in her backpack. After getting dressed (and dragging Brick out of his slumber), she headed out for some breakfast.

There aren't many places to eat in Oldale, but she managed to find a small restaurant that would serve her and her pokemon. She seated herself in a booth by the windows and sent out Bandit and Blaze. As she tried to situate them in a manner where none of the trio would be most annoyed (Brick, once again, had to stay outside), she heard a commotion outside. She looked out the window and saw 3 men outside, one of them being the man that visited her last night. The other two men were playing tug-of-war with the strange man, the one on the left wearing a blue vest and bandanna, the one on his right was dressed in an unusual red suit with horns on the hood.

"He's mine, ya water-loving creep!" the man in red said. "Yours! We saw him first, land-lover!" the man in blue yelled back. Santia watched them fight over the man, who, surprisingly, didn't seem worried at all. The man rolled his eyes. "Come now, must things turn ugly?" he asked the men. They responded by pulling harder. "Alright… don't say I didn't warn you…" the man's voice trailed off as he squatted down a bit. Then he suddenly brought both arms together, trailing both men. Santia covered her eyes as the two men crashed into each other with a loud thud.

By the time Santia opened her eyes again, the strange man had disappeared once again. She cocked an eyebrow, then returned her view to the menu. "Honestly, are you that dense?" a familiar voice asked. She dropped the menu and there, sitting across from her, was the strange man. "Oh, of course, introductions. But I already know your name, of course. So… my name is Kuvai." He smiled, and held out his hand. Santia looked at it for a moment before cautiously shaking it. She was surprised; this time it was rather warm. "I take it you saw the commotion outside, and based on your reactions, you were… expecting me?" Kuvai asked shrewdly.

Santia didn't respond. Kuvai sighed half-heartedly. "I must be either scaring you or creeping you out… or both. I've got to work on my first appearances better…" he muttered to himself. "I also trust you have read at least a portion of the tome I gave you?" Santia shook her head slowly. Kuvai's head sank down. "You really need to start reading it…" Then he pulled from the seat behind him Santia's backpack, opened it up, and took out the book. Santia's eyes widened." You're worse than Bandit!" she exclaimed, to which the zigzagoon on her lap growled. Kuvai smirked, opened up the book, then hesitated.

"Oh dear, seems we forgot to get you the translated version… oh well. I trust you can read it anyways," he said, then handed the book over to Santia. She squinted at the strange symbols that covered the pages. She shook her head and said, "I can't read any of this… How do you expect me to get through this thing?" When there was no answer, she looked up from the book, only to discover that Kuvai had vanished… again. She slammed the book down on the table in frustration, only to get a few stares from the other customers. Her mind slowly drifted away from the strange book and the even stranger Kuvai as the waitress finally appeared with their food.

After stuffing herself with pancakes and bacon (and paying, of course), Santia returned her pokemon to their balls and opened the book up. "So… Kuvai said I could read this… but it looks like he…" her voice trailed off as she noticed some of the symbols change shape. She blinked, and they returned to their original state. Santia continued to study the book once more, failing to notice a shady group of people at the booth behind her.

"Hey, doesn't that chick match Boss' description?" one of them whispered. The other two looked behind them at Santia, who didn't notice them. "Yup, that's her… I wonder if this 'Creator Pokemon' legend is actually true, and this girl is some sort of link to it…" The first man smiled. "Only one way to find out…"

Santia suddenly dropped the book and clutched her head. She had been having severe headaches ever since she was born, and it seemed nothing could cure them. They were also seemingly triggered when something bad was going to happen to the planet, which made her the local "psychic." She staggered into the bathroom and flushed her face with cold water. She stood over the sink and clutched the sides, panting. Then her head felt like someone had taken a power drill to it. She collapsed on the floor of the bathroom and curled up, holding her head in her hands.

She saw many images, most of them were blurry and vague. The ones that weren't were very clear, almost like she was there herself. She saw forests being cut down, oil rigs drilling deep into the earth's surface for oil. She saw factories billowing out smoke, and the acid rain that followed. She wanted to scream, but her mouth had no voice. Then a white light appeared, and everything vanished.

When Santia came to, she found Illauna standing over her, holding a wet rag to her forehead. "It seems they caught up to you. And don't worry about understanding all this right now, it will all come back soon enough." Illauna said. "And by the way… there's a group of guys out to get you. Watch yourself. We can't protect you all of the time." Illauna smiled, then walked out the door. Santia staggered to her feet, still holding her head. Her foot hit something, and she looked down to see what it was. A plain manilla envelope with the words "translations" on it. She opened it up and pulled out several papers, which were covered in sketches and scribbled handwriting. She also noticed that on one page, all the symbols had been translated for her. She shrugged and headed out the door.

Taadaa, it is done. Behold the lovely short cliffhanging chapters… hm.. 2 in one day… I really must HAVE been bored… oh well, it cant be helped. So, until next time…

SEEYAS!


	6. Strange People

Hezzo all! Sorry it took so long for me to do the next chapter… been so bored lately. Ho well… yay x-mas is heeere! We gots our tree… and after 3 days the tree is STILL not fully decorated… hmmm I need to pull down my own little fake tree… and see what fell off of it. Oh well, enough blabbing about this before I spill out my x-mas wish-list… oh, and theres a couple of sidetracks here in this part… a fuzzy scene too… HA I MADE A FUZZY SCENE - 

Santia left Oldale the next day and headed out for Petalburg. The events from the past few days finally convinced her it was time to move on. It wasn't long before she had her first pokemon battle, either. A couple of hours after she left, she came across a strange man. He was about 6'4" in height, wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans, had golden eyes and messy black hair. He looked to be in his 20's comewhere. Perhaps the most notable feature about him was the strange tattoo on his forehead. The symbol looked like two crescent moons back to back, resting on the curves with a circle above and below each of the moons.

The man smiled at Santia when she approached. "Well, hello there. Fine day, isn't it…?" Santia stopped and stared blankly at the man. He chuckled and said, "Don't stare for too long, your eyes will catch on fire." Santia turned her head and began to walk the other way, when she bumped into a woman. The woman had long blonde hair and green eyes. "Oh, excuse me," she said. Santia backed away a little and let the woman by. "Brother Kaiyou, it has been so long!" the woman cried and ran for the man, giving him a bear hug. "Yes, nice to see you too, Yasille…" the man said. Santia watched them for a bit, then turned away once again to continue on to Petalburg, when a cold hand grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Don't run away like that, it's not nice.." Santia whirled around to face Kuvai. "DON'T DO THAT, YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA ME!" Santia yelled. Kuvai arched his eyebrows, shrugged, and went over to the man called Kaiyou and began to whisper something to him. Kaiyou's eyes lit up, and he smiled. He then held out his arms, and a flock of Dark pokemon suddenly came from all over and crowded around the man. "Say, Santia, how would you like to have your first battle?" Kaiyou said, grinning. Santia, totally confused by everything, stammered, "S-sure…" The woman called Yasille clapped her hands together excitedly and jumped up and down; Kuvai just hung back.

As the trainers prepared themselves for battle, they were (mostly) unaware of a man in a black cloak watching them from atop a giant rock. "So..." the man said, "this is the girl that will reveal everything… the girl that hides a secret she does not know about yet… we must capture her before those freaks say too much…" With that, the man vanished.

Kuvai shifted his gaze back from that same rock to the battle that was about to unfold. "Something is wrong, Kuvai?" Yasille asked. Kuvai turned his head to Yasille, and their eyes locked. Yasille suddenly collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. "Hey Kuvai! Quit playing your mind games on her!" Kaiyou yelled. "I did not do such a thing! It is one of her visions, I assume," Kuvai shot back.

"Think you can handle her?"

"Well, someone has to look out for you. I don't have the patience for it."

"Yeah… and how many times have I had to save your behind?"

"A better question would be: How many times have I had to save YOURS?"

Kaiyou shrugged and pointed his finger at the battlefield, and an umbreon stepped forth. "Go, Blaze!" Santia yelled, and sent out her torchic. The umbreon suddenly charged forth, and shot a shadow ball at Blaze. Without saying a word (or before she could have), the torchic jumped into the air, avoiding the ball, and shot an ember attack at the umbreon. The pokemon's fur began to singe as the flame hit it. Santia suddenly noticed that Kaiyou was clutching his arm – exactly where the ember attack had hit the umbreon.

Kaiyou noticed this and smiled. "Dang mosquitoes…" Kaiyou stopped holding his arm and called the umbreon back. Santia could see a black singe mark where he was holding his arm. Before she could say anything, a murkrow came out of nowhere and rammed Blaze. The pokemon was sent flying backwards, and he never got up. "Blaze, return!" Santia said, and Blaze disappeared into his pokeball with a flash of red light.

As Santia was sending out Bandit, Yasille was gathering flowers while Kuvai was watching. He walked over and stood behind her. "What was the vision about?" he asked. Yasille hummed a little tune and continued to pick more flowers. "Well… is she the one?" Yasille turned around, smiled, and place a flower behind Kuvai's ear. Kuvai smiled, then coughed a little bit. Yasille blinked, then turned around quickly, her hands leaving Kuvai's shoulders where she had left them and pretended to look at the clouds.

As the murkrow fell due to Bandit's hard head(butt), Kuvai tapped Kaiyou on the shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Kaiyou thought for a moment, then waved his arms, and all the dark pokemon went back to wherever they came from. Kaiyou walked over to Santia, clapping softly. "Well done! It seems you have considerable skill as a trainer. Your pokemon react without you having to tell them to."

Santia shrugged a bit. "It has always been that way with me, ever since I got Brick. But I have a good feeling that's always been there…." Kaiyou smiled and looked over at the tauros, who was taking a nap in the sun. "Well, we must depart for now. Perhaps we shall meet again?" Kuvai walked over with Yasille. He winked at Santia, then they all vanished in a dark cloud.

Santia blinked several times, unsure of what to make of what just happened. She rubbed her temples, woke Brick up from his sleep, and continued on to Petalburg, studying the ancient tome all the while.

Yay tis done… I wrote this at TEN THIRTY IN THE FREAKING NIGHT! Are you happy now, LIZZY? Hmm.. page break… bah… hope ya enjoyed this round…

SEEYAS


End file.
